Tari Cartwright
“Probably one or two moments in your whole life you will hear a dark whispering spirit, a voice coming from the center of things. It will have blades for lips and will not stop until it speaks the one secret thing at the heart of it all. Kneeling on the floor, unable to stop shuddering, I heard it plainly. It said, You are unlovable...” - To her foster mother August to her when she was younger Nefertari "Tari" Dragonfly Faye Artemis Cartwright Is the daughter of Nefertiti Cartwright, and Jacen Skylar the youngest child between them with her older siblings twins Luca and Amunet, Nepit, and Renenutet. Her mother died after giving birth and due to her parents separation her father never new about her until she was sixteen. Tari was taken in by the Cartwright Sister's; Tetisheri, Sekhmet, Iset and Cleopatra she refers to them as her true mothers. Tari is a Witch, but she fell for Half-Vampire Román Tepes and the two shared a complicated relationship as they were attracted to one another but for different reasons couldn't come together until they stopped giving a fuck that is. Tari and Román have six children together with eldest being daughter Maia, after reuniting yet again they have triplet sons whom they name Milan, Sebastian and Matéo. They would have another daughter together named Phoebe and another son named Thomas. Background Early Life Appearance Tattoos # Tari has the message “what goes around comes around” tattooed on her left hand between the tip of her index finger and the end of her thumb. # Tari has a beautiful rose surrounded by one hundred dollar bills design on the back of her right hand. She also has playing card symbols inked on her second knuckles. She has the word “love” tattooed on her right hand’s first set of knuckles. # She has the word “family” inked on her right hand. # Between her breasts there is a fleur de lis is shaded to give it a three-dimensional look. There are draped lines with beads and a cross at the bottom. Below that she has got a new, very large tattoo as a tribute to her late grandmother. The tattoo is of the Egyptian goddess Isis, who was depicted as the ideal mother and wife. # On the back of her right calf she has a hand with a lighter and a banner that says "Best" with tiny little traditional flowers. The tattoo matches with her other best friend Nora Taylor, they got this tattoo together when they went on a trip to Spain during the summer of before there 12 year # And on her upper left am is a girl with blue curly hair crying blood and with shading of this dark cloud over her and has a slit throat with blood coming from it. With the quote “The child gives, because the body can, and the mind of the violator cannot.” Which is a quote by Maya Angelou from her book "I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings". # She has a strawberry on the inside of her left wrist with her daughter Maia's name on it whom she called her "Little Strawberry". # She got a tattoo on her upper right arm which features a character from surrealist artist Mark Ryden’s 2001 painting The Magic Circus. It is a little boy wearing a mask riding a tricycle with a little flag and horn. All of the details are red. This tattoo is for her daughter Maia. # On her inner elbow she has a heart shaped glass with red liquor inside with little hearts inside. And a banner wrapping around the heart is a quote that says "Candy is dandy but liquor is quicker". # Tari has an outline scorpion tattoo on the right side of her upper back. She said she likes this symbol because such a tiny creature has so much power that make’s it fearful. # Rue has a Hindu mandala design tattoo on her left forearm. The meaning of mandala comes from Sanskrit meaning “circle” and it is a concentric structure dominated by squares or triangles forms. # She got a large pair of crystallized roses going from her stomach down onto her right thigh. # A quote from The Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry which says “And now here is my secret, a very simple secret: It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye.” This is tattooed on her right rib cage right under her breast. On the other side of her ribcage she got "The most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or touched, they are felt with the heart." # She got this tattoo of the Pink Panther holding a spray can in memory of two graffiti artist friends who died around the same time. Personality Powers Relationships Trivia * Nefertari is from Egyptian Nfrt-jrj meaning "the most beautiful". This was the name of an Egyptian queen of the New Kingdom, the favourite wife of Rameses II. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Skylar Family Category:Cartwright Family Category:Witches Category:House Dracul Tepes